Infusion solutions, blood additive solutions, blood component solutions, replacement fluids, and other medical solutions used in apheresis or blood processing procedures are contained in solution containers having closed-off access ports that maximize solution sterility until the container is opened at the time of use. Access ports of different solution containers and different manufacturers come in a variety of types that are accessed through corresponding access tools operated by a human operator. The various types of ports include membrane ports, which are ports that are sealed off by a membrane and punctured by a piercing tool such as a cannula or spike; luer-fitted ports, which are ports fitted with a female luer fitting and breached by a tool with a complementary male fitting; and other fitted ports, which are accessed by corresponding tools that mate with the structure of the port. Generally, an access tool is often part of a set or kit manufactured for a specific type of apheresis or blood processing procedure and is connected by tubing to an intended destination of the solution within the kit.
In some cases, two or more medical solution containers may be used simultaneously during apheresis or blood processing procedures. For example, various combinations of saline solution bags, anti-coagulant bags, RBC additive bags, platelet additive bags, and/or a variety of replacement fluids, such as albumin, RBCs, platelets, etc. may be used in a single apheresis or blood processing procedure. Although these solutions have very different functions and properties, the containers in which they are held are often quite similar in appearance, and it is up to the human operator to make sure that the correct access tool accesses the correct solution container.